1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power transmission system for transmitting a driving force of a prime mover to driving wheels via a stepped transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a power transmission system of the above-mentioned kind has been proposed e.g. by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-65199. The power transmission system includes a five-forward-speed transmission having first to fifth speed input gears arranged on an input shaft thereof which is connected to an engine, in the mentioned order from the engine side, and first to fifth speed output gears arranged on an output shaft thereof, in constant mesh with the respective first to fifth speed input gears. These first to fifth speed input and output gears form first to fifth speed gear pairs, respectively. Further, the first and second speed output gears are rotatably supported on the output shaft, and a synchromesh is arranged on the output shaft between the two gears. The synchromesh is selectively put into meshing engagement with and disengagement from one of the first and second speed output gears, to connect and disconnect the one of the output gears to and from the output shaft, whereby the speed position of the transmission is set to the first speed position or the second speed position. Similarly, the third and fourth speed input gears are rotatably supported on the input shaft, and another synchromesh is arranged on the input shaft between the two gears. The synchromesh selectively connects and disconnects one of the third and fourth speed input gears to the input shaft, whereby the speed position of the transmission is set to the third speed position or the fourth speed position.
On the other hand, the fifth speed input gear is rotatably supported on the input gear, and connected/disconnected to and from the input shaft by a shift clutch. The shift clutch is of a hydraulic type the engagement force of which is controllable. The shift clutch is arranged on an end portion of the input shaft on a side remote from the engine, and further, a shift cylinder for controlling the shift clutch is arranged at a location outward of the shift clutch. When the speed position of the transmission is set to the fifth speed position, the hydraulic pressure of the shift cylinder is maximized, whereby the shift clutch is completely engaged. On the other hand, in conducting up-shifting operations within a shift range up to the fourth speed using the synchromeshes, the hydraulic pressure of the shift cylinder is reduced to a smaller value to allow the shift clutch to slide, whereby part of engine torque is transmitted and supplied to the output shaft as supplemental or compensating torque. In general, in torque transmission by a synchromesh alone, the transmitted torque is reduced to zero or a value close to zero during a time period from completion of synchronization of the synchromesh to establishment of complete meshing engagement thereof. The above control operation for the shift clutch is conducted to prevent this phenomenon of “torque transmission interruption” from giving the driver a feeling of inertia travel which is peculiar to the synchromesh.
However, in the conventional power transmission system, it is necessary to arrange the hydraulic shift clutch and the shift cylinder for actuating the same on the input shaft along the same in addition to the synchromeshes so as to prevent the driver from having the inertia travel feeling during an up-shifting operation, which increases the length of the transmission in a direction along the input shaft and hence makes it impossible to make the transmission and the power transmission system including the same compact in size. Further, the supply of the supplemental torque to the output shaft is effected via the fifth gear pair, and therefore, particularly when the transmission is changed between lower speed positions, the supplemental torque becomes short, causing a large torque step, which adversely affects the performance of the transmission.